Bad girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. A night of love with Alison and Emily. Warning, not for young kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Bad girl**

**Alison DiLaurentis is 26 years old. Now she is in her friend ( and also on and off secret lover ) Emily Fields' bedroom.**

"Em, you know that you're my number one babe, right?" says Alison with her typical sexy voice.

"Guess I do. I mean, it's not like you've ever been in bed with Aria, Hanna or Spencer." says Emily.

"True!" says Alison with a small laugh.

"It's late, we should get some sleep. I gotta be at work early." says Emily.

Emily start to take off her clothes and put on her purple nighgown.

"Em, sexy one. Wear this instead." says Alison as she open Emily's underwear-drawer and grab Emily's tight red lace bra and small red satin panties.

"Ali, please. I'm too tired to have sex with you tonight." says Emily.

Emily yawns loudly.

"But we haven't had sex for two weeks..." whines Alison with a fake childish voice.

"I know, but I'm way too tired now." says Emily.

"Maybe I can get you turned on, Em..." says Alison.

Alison pull off her top and jeans to reveal a latex bra that is so tight that it appear to be at least one size too small and matching panties.

"Does this help you to get in the mood, sweetie?" says Alison with a seductive wink.

"I need to sleep..." says Emily as she climb into bed and pull the sheets up to her neck. "Goodnight, Ali!"

"Wow, playin' hard to get, eh?" thinks Alison to herself.

Alison walk over to the bed and goes down on her knees right next to Emily's head.

"You're my Em!" says Alison as she kiss Emily on the forehead.

"Mhm, nice!" says Emily, who's half-asleep.

"Want me to lick you...you know where?" says Alison.

"No, wanna sleep!" says Emily.

Two seconds later Emily is asleep.

"Shit, no sex tonight..." says Alison. "Damn!"

The next night Alison hope that Emily wants to have sex with her.

"Em, wanna have sex tonight?" says Alison.

"Okey!" says Emily.

"Really?" says Alison, happy, but surprised. She thought that Emily was gonna say no.

"Yeah, really! I'm not tired tonight." says Emily.

"Nice!" says Alison.

Both girls take off their clothes and soon they are in just bra and panties. Alison wears a black bra and white panties. Emily wears a red bra and pink panties.

"Mm, you look hot!" says Alison with a sweet girly tone.

"You look pretty hot yourself, Ali!" says Emily in a soft cute voice.

"Aww!" says Alison as she put her hands on Emily's waist, pull her close and kiss her.

"Aww!" moans Emily in a soft low tone.

"You taste like a goddess!" says Alison.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you." says Emily.

"You taste even better down below." says Alison as she go down on her knees, pull Emily's panties to the side and begin to lick Emily's soft vagina.

"Oh my gosh! You do that so nice!" says Emily out loud.

"I love the sweet heavenly taste of your beautiful pussy, Em." says Alison.

"Don't stop! Lick me!" says Emily.

Alison start to lick Emily again.

Soon Emily feel the orgasm in her body.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOSH, YES!" screams Emily with pleasure. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Wow, Em! You look like an angelic goddess, but you cum like a devil-girl." says Alison. "I like that."

"Sorry..." says Emily with a sad voice.

"Don't be sorry, Em. I like when you cum all wild. You don't have to be a lady all the time." says Alison.

"Oh! Nice!" says Emily with a smile.

"Now I got a little something for you. I hope you'll like it." says Alison as she open her bag and pull out a big red dildo.

"A dildo?" says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, kinda kinky, but I like that." says Alison.

"You're such a bad girl, Ali!" says Emily with a small friendly laugh.

"Guess I am...!" says Alison.

The two girls lie down on Emily's bed. Alison begin to slowly and gently push the big red didlo into Emily's vagina.

"Mmm, feels good!" says Emily as she close her eyes and relax, just enjoying what Alison does to her.

"I knew you'd love this!" says Alison.

"How about this?" says Alison as she give Emily a light spank on the butt.

"Oh, you're really a bad girl, Ali!" says Emily.

"Enjoy!" says Alison as she push the red dildo deep into Emily's soft vagina.

"Oh my gosh!" says Emily. "That feels really good!"

"I know." says Alison.

"Now it's my turn to play with you a bit." says Emily.

"Okey!" says Alison as she pull out the dildo from Emily's vagina.

"I wanna taste you, Ali." says Emily as she start to lick Alison's vagina.

"Mmm, taste my little pussy, Em." says Alison with a sweet calm voice.

"You taste like an angel, Ali!" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Keep going!" says Alison.

"Sure, babe!" says Emily as she start to lick Alison's vagina again.

"OH YES!" screams Alison with pleasure as she feel the orgasm in her body.

"You cum as much as I did." says Emily as she giggle a little. "And you thought that I squirt a lot of pussy-juice."

"Okey, guess I cum pretty wild myself too." says Alison with a smile.

"Like I said, you're a bad girl, Ali." says Emily. "That's totally okey though. I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Em!" says Alison.

"Wanna be mine and only mine, Ali...?" says Emily with a girly childish voice.

"Yeah, I do!" says Alison.

"Aww! I get to have Ali DiLaurentis all to myself." says Emily with a cute sexy smile.

"Yes!" says Alison with a small smirk.

Ali and Em hug each other and knows that their love shall be forever.

**The End.**


End file.
